Daughter of Hermes
by OceanaPearl
Summary: A message arrives for Leo Valdez aboard the Argo II, headed for Epirus, Greece. The message isn't so strange as the messenger who brought it. Someone, who Nico di Angelo last saw standing over him as he was pulled into Tartarus. Set after Mark of Athena, before/during House of Hades. SPOILERS.
1. Arrival

**Hello, first fanfic, how'd you do? So, pretend House of Hades hasn't come out, unread that book. But to be honest, even though it hurt, I wouldn't want to. T_T Sorry. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus

Leo pushed his goggles onto his forehead and pulled a wrench from his tool belt. He grunted as he tightened a bolt in the pipes of the engine room. Whipping a grubby polishing cloth from his back pocket, he wiped oil from the joint.

He had been so engrossed in his work; he'd almost missed Festus' report a stranger aboard. Leo cocked his head and listened to the whirrs and creaks of Festus' report.

_Female, powerful presence. Only just showed up on radar._

After_ she boarded? Man, we've got to be careful. Couldn't be _Gaia_, could it…?_

Festus chose not to answer.

_Headed your way. Opened the doors somehow._

_Great._

Leo nearly jumped out of his skin when a small clink of metal announced the arrival of the surprise visitor. Whether that surprise was hostile or friendly… Well, he would have to find out sooner or later.

He pushed against the metalwork and the old skateboard he'd been lying on slid out from underneath the various pipes. Instinctively, he exchanged his wrench for his hammer, and ignited his free hand.

There was a nervous laugh from the engine room doorway.

'Hey! Don't shoot the messenger!'

Leo extinguished his flaming hand and clicked his fingers. The doorway lamp blazed brighter, and the figure standing there was illuminated.

She was a young girl, about thirteen, clothed in a modernized white Greek _chiton _and mid-calf sandals. The garment was secured at the shoulders with gold brooches. It was sleeveless and stopped just above her knees. A plain brown postman's bag hung from her shoulder, with the words HERMES EXPRESS written besides a caduceus design. Her silvery salt-and-pepper hair hung loose and framed her soft blue eyes. A slight movement caught Leo's attention; a gold head band glinted in the half-light, exposing a pair tiny pale wings flapping animatedly in her hair. Leo glanced at her sandals again. Sure enough, two sets of creamy wings sprouted from the heels, tucked against the shoe material, just the way a bird tucks up its wings in the rain.

She was… wow.

Leo shook his head to clear his mind. _Possible hostile aboard my ship, _he thought. _Genuine or trap? _Percy had told him a lot a certain Son of Hermes.

_Oh guys._

Sadness welled up inside him, but he pushed it down. _Leave the guilt trip for later, _he reminded himself.

'Umm… Are you… Leo Valdez?' The girl pulled a stylus and wax tablet out of thin air and began consulting it.

'Uh, yeah,' He replied, still not completely lowering his hammer.

She eyed his weapon sceptically.

_And how exactly are you going to sign for your letter whilst holding a hammer?_ A female voice said in his head. Leo's first thought was Gaia, but the voice was different, raspy and slightly… Serpentine.

That's when he spotted two miniature snakes twisted around the stylus the girl was clutching. He must've looked shocked or something, because the girl laughed and said,

'I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself and my, err… '

_Colleagues, _the voice said.

_Babysitters, more like, _a second male voice interrupted.

'Guys!' The girl said pleadingly. 'Not now. Or I'll set you on cell phone mode and put you vibrate!'

_She takes after her father, _the male – and Leo now realised it was the snakes talking – grumbled.

_Oh, be quiet! _The female scolded him.

'Seriously, what she said!' The girl looked irritated. 'Sorry,' she said to Leo. 'This is George and Martha, say hello – '

The girl cut herself off and looked smug.

_Nice to meet you, Leo, _Martha greeted_._

_Hello, _George said, _Do you have any rats aboard?_

'George!' Both Martha and messenger girl said in exasperation.

_Sorry, _he muttered.

Leo politely cleared his throat.

'And I have the pleasure of talking to Miss…?' It might have been the lighting, but Leo could've sworn she blushed.

'Morgan Owens, daughter of Hermes,' She held out her hand. 'The one and only.'

Leo slipped his hammer back into his tool belt and shook her hand.

'Do you think I could have that letter you mentioned now?'

Morgan nodded quickly and put the stylus and tablet in one hand, and the other rummaged through her shoulder bag.

She pulled out a grey envelope.

'Sign on the dotted line, please.' Morgan handed Leo the stylus.

It was unnerving to have George and Martha squirming beneath his fingers, so he signed as quickly as possible.

Morgan passed Leo the letter and the tablet and stylus into a full sized caduceus.

Leo hesitated and looked up at Morgan. He gestured to the caduceus.

'Is that the _original_ caduceus?' He asked incredulously.

Morgan smirked and leaned against it.

'Dad's a bit schizophrenic these days. And my half-sister Angelia… well, let's just say the goddess of messages hasn't been around for a while. And Iris is working overtime. I'm stepping in, lending a hand.'

'You really are the first female demigod child of Hermes?'

'Yup,'

'Neat,' Leo smiled. Morgan returned it.

He looked at the envelope again. It made him feel slightly unjustified. As if somehow someone had just accused him of something he didn't do. The grey paper shimmered like mist as he read the red writing, which was a little unhelpful with his dyslexia.

_Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus_

_The Argo II_

_Engine Room_

_Above the Mediterranean_

Leo opened the letter with a little uncertainty. How did the sender know his location so well? If they could, maybe others could too… He gulped and unfolded the letter.

_Well, demigod._

_Was it worth it? Trading friends for friends? As I said… You will always be the seventh wheel._

_I suppose that's now fifth._

_Enjoy the justice_

_[Red Wax Seal of Scales]_

_P.S. Tip her for me_

_P.P.S. This letter shall self destruct in 5… 4… 3… 2…_

The letter dissipated in a poof of mist. But the words were already branded in his head.

Nemesis.

Why did she bother sending him a letter? To gloat? To make Leo even more guilt ridden?

_Tip her for me._ The words rung in his ears; Leo started to feel dizzy and his vision swam. Morgan, her eyes already wide from the disappearing letter, now bore a look of concern. Hermes' Staff melted into an entwining armlet of the snakes. She stepped forward anxiously. Leo staggered forward, his head spinning.

She put her hands on my chest to steady him. Leo swayed on his feet.

Suddenly, Leo wasn't in control of his actions. A cold sweat refused to break out. It couldn't be the eildons, Piper banished them! However, this feeling was warm and of… elation.

His arm lifted itself and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, catching sight of her emerald Caduceus hairpin. Morgan flushed.

'Are you alright?' She asked. Leo's dreamy expression made way for focus for a second as he locked gazes with Morgan.

Still trying –not very hard- to regain control, Leo put his hand on the back of her neck. The other gently circled her waist, pulling her closer.

'Leo…?' Morgan whispered tentatively. Her hands still lay against his chest. 'Are you feeling okay?' She looked up into his eyes, blushing fiercely.

'Shhh….' Leo pulled closer. His thoughts were a puddle of melted chocolate. Something he said to Hazel what seemed like a bajillion years ago, presented itself in that moment. _I try not to think. It gets in the way of being nuts._

'Umm, Leo-' Morgan's speech was cut off abruptly as Leo's lips pressed softly against hers. He slowly shifted his hands, and Morgan relaxed as Leo deepened the kiss, crushing her body to his.

Leo would never have been so at ease. He should read mysterious gloating letters more.

* * *

**What do you think? I'll publish some more later!**

**-OceanaPearl**


	2. Reconciled

**Thank you so much to Quacklemore for your kind review! Yeah, this is my first _posted_ fanfic but I like writing a lot in my spare *COUGH* procrastinating *COUGH* time.**

* * *

Morgan Owens, Daughter of Hermes

He was completely… Wow.

Morgan had never kissed a guy before. Ish. He didn't count. He- No. Right know, all she wanted to remember was now.…

His lips felt warm. He was warm, and his strong arms safe. Her lips returned the kiss; forgotten passion rekindled by his fire, inside. Her life had always been in between. Forever blown about on the four winds, never secure. That changed. Leo was different. His kiss flooded her senses: his hand gently caressed her neck; his arm around her waist was steady; his lips hesitant, shy even, yet so longing and struggling to hold back; and his warmth… Morgan hadn't realised how cold she'd been, until now.

'Mmn…' Morgan slipped her arms around Leo's neck, pulling him even closer. Her shoulder bag fell to the floor. He re-angled his strong jaw, deepening the kiss.

Leo sighed and released her lips. She gasped when she saw his eyes. So dark… so familiar… She broke apart suddenly, taking a step back and scooping up her bag at the same time. 'Sorry,' she said, tears already forming in her eyes.

'Morgan?'

Leo's face was that of a confused smile. His unfocused eyes sharpened, and he stumbled, as if only just regaining his senses. Morgan ran from the room, her winged sandals accelerating al the while. The doors she'd earlier opened using her hairpin closed quietly behind her. She left the momentary sanctuary below deck of the Argo II, and stopped abruptly. Her breath came in jagged gulps, and she walked over to the railings. She could've stayed there with Leo forever, only she had a duty and he had a quest…

And she couldn't interfere, not after… _Nico._

The name called in her mind, pulling up memories by the roots and planting them where she could see. Morgan couldn't turn away; part of her didn't want to. She relived their brief encounter, how they'd both been so shy and awkward, and how she had accompanied him… And their first kiss by that campfire… Until, Hermes had dragged her away from the edge of Tartarus. _When she could've helped Nico._

His face still haunted her. She'd had many a sleepless night (as many nights off as a stand-in goddess could get) over how she knew, that if he'd survived, he'd always remember her apparent betrayal. _But I didn't!_ Morgan wanted to scream at the night, _I would've rather died! I'm not a traitor!_

These were the thoughts she had when she pulled out her hairpin. She wanted to throw it far into the night, where she'd never see it again. Morgan sighed and gripped it tightly. She would stick by her father. He needed her. The last time he'd seen her, he'd called her Melisa. Her mom, in that train crash in Russia…

A cold hard weapon pressed itself between her shoulder blades. 'Who are you?' A guy's voice hissed. Morgan flinched. It was hard being caught when you're a child of Hermes. Someone had interrupted her pity session, and now they were threatening her.

She'd be skewered before she opened her mouth. Morgan rubbed the hairpin with both thumbs. Double sword, she thought. The bag once again fell off her shoulder. The hairpin split in two, a sword for each hand.

She leaned forward and ducked, kicking her leg out to knock her opponent off their feet. But they were anticipating it, and sidestepped.

The moonlight was shining from the other side of the ship. The mast blocked most of the light, and shadows clung to her opposition, making it impossible to see. Her mind was in such a state of grief she didn't process this, or when their blades untangled and the figure whispered, 'Morgan?'

Morgan slammed the hilt of her sword onto his head. He groaned and staggered. She pushed him onto the polished wood of the deck and crossed her swords against their neck, her knee against his sternum. The ship turned slightly and moonlight shone on them both. A pale dark-haired teenager stared at her. His black sword clattered from his grasp. Morgan blinked rapidly. This was so not happening…

'Morgan,' He stated. Recognition and pain flooded his eyes. Her reply was barely audible.

'Nico.'

* * *

**Oceana: Aand cut! How did we all like Morgan's POV?**

**Pearl: Nobody cares.**

**Leo: Luvin' it! Pass the popcorn, wouldya Nico?**

**Nico: ... Don't touch me.**


	3. Forgive

**Oceana: I know the chapters seem to be getting smaller, so I'll post this one and another this time. Sorry!**

**Leo: I said, could you pass the popcorn, dude.**

**Nico: I hate popcorn.**

**Pearl: Get ready. Dun dun duuuuuuuun!**

* * *

Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades

It was Morgan all right. Her hair hung exactly the same way as when he'd last seen her. Morgan's azure eyes spilled tears. Her tailored chiton exenterated her figure and her winged sandals flapped aimlessly. The pressure of her knee left his chest, and he could breathe again. Nico picked up his sword and sheathed it. Morgan returned her swords into her hairpin, and tucked it amongst her hair. The tension crackled and spat, and Nico felt anger starting to boil. She dared to come back? After _that_?_  
_

'So,' Nico began coolly. 'I'm still alive, no thanks to-'

'I know, I was told,' Morgan blurted. Tears fell down her pink cheeks. 'After I destroyed half of dad's statues on Mount Olympus, she restrained me and threatened to strip me of my rank. Not that I cared.'

Nico's voice hardened, but he needed to know. 'Who's she?'

'Aphrodite. Stupid, air headed meddling goddess.' Nico half expected that they were going to get bombarded with murderous doves, but no birds came. He remained silent, waiting. Sure enough, Morgan's composure broke.

'Nico, I would've jumped straight after you, but these stopped me!' She glared at her sandals. They just sat innocently. 'It's even worse now; I can't take them off. They dragged me all the way to Olympus. That's when I went on the rampage.' Despite himself, a small smile tugged at the corners of Nico's mouth.

Morgan continued, voice quavering, 'She told me whether you lived or died and that I had a job to do. Well I wasn't going to listen to her. If you died, I'd have nothing left. I refused to leave Hades' temple for a week, begging to all the gods to keep you safe. When I finally returned to the postal department-' That's the Hermes Express Headquarters, '-there was only one letter, for Leo Valdez. I didn't know you were here, I hardly paid attention to anything.' Nico sensed Morgan had more to say, but she hesitated.

Morgan started again. 'I don't know what the letter said,' Morgan chewed her lip. 'But it vaporized after he read it and the he… He started staggering about like he was going to pass out… Then…' She shook her head and took a deep breath. 'He kissed me. And, I… I enjoyed it. It reminded me of you…' She bit her lip and looked at her feet.

The she broke down completely.

'I-I'm… Nico, I-I… Pl-please… I'm so so-sorry…' She rushed toward me and cried against my shoulder. He sighed and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me and cried harder. I spent all the time in Tartarus believing she was a coward, a traitor. Even now, I didn't want to believe her, after what had happened between us, but her cries were so heart-breaking...

'Hey, Owens. You're getting my jacket wet.'

Morgan laughed a little, and stifled her sobs. 'Do you-'

'I forgive you, I don't blame you… I love you.' Nico kissed her fiercely. 'Oh, Morgan…' Their embrace finally loosened, and Nico breathed, 'That letter… I think Aphrodite must have spliced it…' He closed his eyes, and leaned his forehead against hers. They had to figure this out. The more that went unspoken between them meant the more that could be misinterpreted, build up to hate and suspicion.

'You think so?' She still had her arms around his neck. Morgan hiccupped a little, which Nico found sweet, like an angry puppy. He had tried so hard to forget everything he'd ever felt for anyone, Morgan being the last straw in having compassion for any selfish person on the planet. Hiding who he really was, spending so much time with the dead, who did not ask questions or make him feel insignificant.

'Yeah… Just saying, do you think the gods want you and Leo to…?' It was a painful possibility, that the two of them were destined to be separated. _Oh gods, _Nico thought. _I sound like some hopeless romantic. _Morgan had that effect on him - so easily taking down all his barriers he'd put up around himself, her presence making him feel nearly whole again.

'I don't care,' Morgan growled, burying her face in his neck. 'To Tartarus with heartless schizophrenic gods.'

'Careful,' Nico chuckled, smiling at her boldness. 'I really wouldn't appreciate it if you got turned into a peacock.'

Morgan just mumbled into his chest. 'I can't believe you're here,' Nico suddenly backtracked.

'You begged to my dad? For a week?' She sniffed loudly and nodded sullenly. 'It wasn't as selfless as you'd think. The dancing shadows everywhere… Like every time I looked into your eyes…' Here Nico sighed and kissed Morgan again, softer, gentler. Her words, making him feel like the only person who mattered. He felt kind of selfish too, being around her. She make him feel better. All the power of the gods couldn't take away the bond they had. They could mask it, twist it, stretch it between Tartarus and Olympus, but they'd still feel each other. Was it because they had so much in common? One of a kind? Both with a secret each helped the other to cope with?

She whimpered when they drew apart. 'Leo…' Nico was sure they both would've face palmed, if their hands weren't refusing to budge.

'Aw Styx,' He cursed. Nico had enough to worry about now, without the elfish Valdez throwing a spanner into the mix. Which he could do literally and laterally.

'Ditto,' Morgan agreed. 'How's this one going to work out…?' Her faced was so perfect in the moonlight, even when frowning.

'I think we're about to find out.' They unwillingly untwined themselves, and Morgan picked up her letter bag as Leo burst up from below deck.

* * *

**Pearl: Eww that's all fluffy Oceana, what in Hadeessss?**

**Leo: Who knew Nico could be such a romantic?**

**Nico: Seriously, Oceana? Does this sound like me at all?**

**Oceana: *hides in corner of shame* It's vital to the plot! What with the ominous hinted secret and such!**

**Pearl: It's not a secret to everyone who's read House of Hades, genius.**

**Nico: House of Hades is a place...**

**Leo: I think it's a book too, man.**

**Nico: ... Secret...?**

**Pearl: Yeah that you-**

**Nico: *draws Stygian Iron sword and presses it against her throat* That I what?**

**Oceana: People! It's just a fanfic!**

**Leo: *munches popcorn slowly***


	4. Smoke

**Oceana: It's a shorty, but-**

**Nico: Short like Leo?**

**Leo: Hey man, I'm 5ft 6"!**

**Pearl: So... Napoleon height?**

**Oceana: ... Tall enough for me. I'm 5'4". Like Morgan.**

**Nico: Don't... do that. It's creepy.**

**Pearl: Nico, one, I don't think you're allowed to judge "creepy", and two, do we even know how tall _you_ are?**

**Oceana: Percy's 17, and he's 6'0". Leo's 15 and he's 5'6". So two years equals 6 inches.**

**Pearl: So logically, Nico should be shorter than Leo as he's 14. He should be 5'3".**

**Leo: ... But he did live in a time loop for seventy years. Besides, the American 14 year old is between 5'3" and 5'6.**

**Nico: I'm Italian. And you're just trying to justify your being an elf. Piper's taller than you.**

**Leo: Only in heels, man, only in heels.**

* * *

Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus

'Holy Hephaestus!' Leo panted as Nico and Morgan watched him with guarded expressions. 'Nico, man, what are you doing up here?'

'Walking. Collecting my thoughts,'

'Uh, you've met Morgan?' The smoke was still tickling his nose.

'We've been… Acquainted in the past,'

'O-Kay…' Morgan cleared her throat. 'Leo, there's something you need to know-'

'S'kay, I'm sorry about that, I swear, I was…' Leo wrung his hands. It was really awkward. Leo wished the ground would swallow him up. At least, he could be below deck, instead of on a moonlit deck with a shadowy son of Hades. Nico sighed for the umpteenth time.

'The letter was laced with something. I doubt it was from who it said it was, or at least, had passed through one set of hands too many. Aphrodite wants to bring the two of you together. Reasons are still uncertain.' Nico looked at Leo rather coldly.

Leo blinked at this business-like report and sneezed. 'Sorry,'

Morgan said nothing.

A small white speck fluttered towards them from the distance. Morgan squinted and groaned. 'What is it?' Leo whipped a pair of binoculars from his belt and peered at the growing white smudge, relieved for a break in the silence.

'A letter.' Morgan put her thumb and forefinger in her mouth and gave one hell of a cab whistle. Leo wasn't worried about his shipmates. Their rooms were soundproof, and they slept like coma patients. It wasn't obvious, but Leo swore the letter changed course and headed to the ship. After tense minutes in silence watching the approaching letter, Morgan reached out her hand and a winged envelope landed in her palm, shedding its feathers as it did so.

Leo tried to think straight, as he was attempting to do in the engine room when Morgan arrived. Manual labour calmed down his hyperactive brain, a little bit, at least. He fiddled with the binoculars and shoved them back into his toolbelt, waiting for the verdict.

Nico stood motionlessly by her side. Almost protective…

_Oh man._ Leo may not have been good with living organisms, but he'd been around his friends long enough to know a couple when he saw one. He just hoped he was wrong. Heck, he did not want to get on the wrong side of di Angelo. Morgan tore open the letter and scanned it before clearing her throat. Nico read over her shoulder.

_"__Morgan,_

_Stay aboard the Argo II. Be alert for messages and updates. I'm sorry I can't help more. The Caduceus will protect you. _

_Keep yourself safe. _

_Hermes" _

She passed it to Leo. He saw the shaky and rushed writing, ink splashes where the the quill was pressed too hard. Hermes was suffering from the Greek/Roman persona split, big time. He'd even given his staff, his symbol of power, to Morgan, to protect her. And it weakened him immensely. Leo couldn't think of anything to say. _I'm sorry _didn't seem to cut it.

He handed it back to Morgan, who put it back in its envelope and stowed it in her bag. She took a deep breath and grinned.

'Don't suppose there's a spare bunk?'

* * *

**Oceana: -**

**Pearl: I suppose you're going to say this was vital to the plot as well?**

**Oceana: ...Yes.**

**Nico: So wait, who ends up with Morgan, me or Valdez?**

**Leo: I call dibs.**

**Oceana: *appalled* Jeez Leo, you can't call dibs on a person! That's- that's-**

**Pearl: A joke, Ana. Crikey.**

**Nico: Answer the dam question.**

**OceanaPearl: *United by the inside joke* Teehee. Dam.**


	5. Warmth Pt 1

**Oceana: I am terribly sorry this is a small chapter, but I haven't had the chance to write all week-**

**Leo: Excuses, excuses. *rubs hands* Is this ever going anywhere, or is it all fluff?**

**Pearl: It's T rated, Leo.**

**Leo: Styx.**

* * *

Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades

Morgan stayed the rest of the night in the sickbay, as they decided not to disturb the others in the middle of the night, one bed away from Nico. They had a mini-obstacle course exercise clambering over the giant toes of the Athena Parthenos.

He put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, inhaling deeply. The faint cedar smoke scent of Morgan's perfume tickled his nostrils. Nico didn't want open himself up again – his secrets were the only thing protecting him. He'd clammed up after Bianca died, never wanting to let anyone in, to exploit his weaknesses. Hide in the shadows, never let anyone see…

'Owens? You asleep?' He whispered softly. She sighed and tuned over, her eyes glowing softly in the dark.

'I'm too restless.'

'Yeah, me too.' He turned his head to face her. She smiled in the murk. Morgan buried her face in the bed sheet. 'I feel cold…' Nico frowned.

'The temperature is moderated by-'

'I've felt cold every day since you were dragged into Tartarus.' Her voice muffled. Nico flung his own sheets back and soundlessly glided to Morgan's bed. Despite everything, he and Morgan had been through a lot together, more than anyone else knew. She looked up and saw him crouched by her side. He kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek.

'I'm here now. I'm right here.' She pulled her arms from beneath the sheet and kissed him slowly, pulling him up.

'Then stay.' Nico chuckled against her lips. The sound was foreign to himself, although Morgan always found a way to make him forget his troubles, levitate his gloom, if momentarily.

'What do you mean? I'm in the next bed.' A grain of curiosity sparked in the small of his back. She pulled him closer still.

'No. Here.' Nico was suddenly attacked by shyness, the very same feeling he got when he carried Morgan away from the empousa ambush, soon after their first meeting. He remembered how light she was, and her skin softer than a blanket of feathers. The way her body was scarily limp as he shadow travelled away from the roaring, only to collapse from exhaustion.

_There was a packet of a half a dozen or so ambrosia squares in his jacket pocket. He ate three squares and stifled a cry as his cracked ribs slowly healed themselves. _That should stop any internal bleeding,_ He thought. "Morgan. Morgan. Wake up. We're safe," Nico gently shook her. _

_She groaned and muttered. "Left shoulder's gone. Ankle, sprained. Three broken ribs, I think. Do you have whiplash? I've never felt so ARGH. I feel like I've slept on a bed of thorns…"_

_Nico smirked. "I have ambrosia. Can you sit up?" _

_"__No," She said sarcastically before sitting up and unhooking a pouch from her belt. _

_Confused, Nico frowned. "Where did you get that?" _

_"__It's my letter bag. It changes." Morgan plucked out a vial of nectar. The vial was definitely bigger than the pouch. _

_"__Open up," And handed him the vial. She watched Nico take a sip and sigh. Nico was still wary of the strange daughter of Hermes, but he was almost certain Morgan wasn't going to murder him in his sleep._

_"__I should come better prepared," He grimaced and poured a few droplets onto Morgan's gash on her forehead. It healed spontaneously. _

_"__You should," She replied and drank some nectar. Morgan yawned and winced as she stretched her broken ribs. _

_"__Get some sleep," She mumbled into his shoulder as her armband slithered away. "George, Martha, keep watch." Nico wanted to flinch from her touch, but he was too exhausted to move._

Aye, aye, captain._ George said. _

Get some rest, dears._ Martha assured them. Nico closed his eyes, relaxed by Morgan's rhythmic breathing and warmth. The sky was dark, but stars twinkled over the battle weary demigods._

* * *

**Oceana: Huh? Huh?! Whaddya think? Do we like the wallflower Nico?**

**Nico: Wallflower?**

**Leo: You are such a wallflower.**

**Pearl: I would've gone with Emo.**

**Oceana: Not the point, guys!**

**Leo: Eh. It's a bonding moment. Please tell me it's not the end of the POV.**

**Oceana: No, this is like part one.**

**Nico: Good.**


	6. Warmth Pt 2 - Stars

**Oceana: Oh wow it didn't save-**

**Leo: You didn't save it.**

**Pearl: Well who knew it would shut down?**

**Nico: Everyone.**

**Oceana: Okay, so I did the race for life on Sunday the 15th and we don't know if that's a British thing or not.**

**Pearl: That's pretty much it, yeah.**

**Oceana: And also now I've left it so long it's confusing.**

**Leo: Basically.**

* * *

***Cont***

Nico felt a soft sensation spread where Morgan's fingers lingered on his back and neck. This closeness, the contact. It was like an explosion to his senses after only seen Fun Snaps all his life. It was almost too overwhelming as the events of the past few weeks, leading up to his capture by the giants and the bronze jar episode, murky and painful to remember, found their way past his mental walls and spilled into his lake of mind like ink onto a blank sheet. He pulled sharply away from Morgan, but buried his head in her neck when she whimpered at his apparent rejection.

He'd lost too much to endanger Morgan by allowing her to care for him. First Bianca, whose loss had torn a gaping hole in his heart, the tragedy which had burst his happy childhood bubble and exposed him to the harsh reality of a demigod's life. Hazel had done her best to fill that void, but she didn't really know what it was like. She had problems of her own. Nico was just glad she was happy. Even when he had tried to put distance between himself and his friends, to protect them, by attempting to help with the Prophecy almost a month ago - Gods, he honestly didn't know what the date was anymore, but he did't really want to; after all, that would just add more of the salt of reality to the wound of his life - he had still endangered the Seven when they had tried to rescue him. Hazel, Frank and Leo almost dying at the hands of Gaia beneath the Pantheon. Jason, Piper... Percy.

Morgan knew. And she had done her best to assure and console. He had always snapped at her, his emotional turmoil lashing out at _her_. And then they'd been separated. Before tonight, Nico felt so much spite and betrayal over his fall into Tartarus, he didn't regret how he treated Morgan. Now he realised how he'd been unfair.

_But still, _he thought bitterly, _none of them understand. How could they ever understand?_

One thing though, Morgan had accepted him. Pried him a little out of his shell. There was no pity in their conversations, no awkwardness. And he loved her for it. But he shouldn't. As much as Nico anguished himself over knowing how easily he endangered the ones he loved, and how his presence was worse than his absence, he believed it was for the best. This war would be better off without him.

_It's different now though, isn't it? _The thought was rocking in the back of his mind as turmoil and dilemma raged it out in his consciousness. Finally, when he'd found someone who might...

Morgan, sensing his unease hugged him closer and stroked his hair in a warm, maternal gesture. Nico didn't want lose himself with Morgan now, or he'd become to selfish and not be able to leave when the time came.

'Are you thinking too much?' Hiding genuine concern under a jibe, Morgan maneuvered so Nico was lying next to her in the infirmary bed. She lay her head on his chest and toyed with Nico's thumb ring.

'Don't I always?' Nico sighed, a long remorseful sound.

Morgan sat up and looked at him. Nico's eyes were glued to the ceiling, trying to find a break in the flawless plasterwork.

'You know, they say when you sigh, you let happiness from your soul.'

Not missing a beat Nico replied deadpan. 'And when you sneeze your soul is trying to flee to Elysium.'

'Ah, but then it encounters the deadly Cerberus, and while it's preoccupied distracting the great "spotted one" someone topside says "bless you" and your soul get's stuffed back into your nose which is why it goes all runny.'

Frowning to disguise the creeping smirk across his face, Nico wondered aloud. 'Riiight. What's with "spotted one"?' Morgan placed her hands on his chest and rested her chin ontop, her eyes glittering.

'The name Cerberus comes from the Indo-European word kerberos, which was adopted as the Greek kerberos and later translated to cerberus in Latin. And kerberos means "spotted".'

Nico bit his lip. 'So the three headed hell-hound, guardian to the Underworld and my dad's slavering beast is called... Spot?'

Morgan laughed. 'Your dad is so original! I bet you're secretly called Nicola.' **(AN: Niiiiicolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa this joke isn't mine I saw it online. Genius!)**

Clearing his throat repeatedly, Nico looked Morgan directly in the eye. 'Nico is short for Nicholas, which in turn is derived from the Greek Nikodemos, later Nikolaos. It's a combination of "nike" and "laos".'

'Victory of the people...' Morgan murmured.

Nico tapped Morgan's nose. 'Exactly. Now what does Morgan mean? Is it as heralding and patriotic as mine?' His voice dripped with heavy sarcasm and distaste, especially at "patriotic".

'It means "sea dweller" or "bright sea".' Morgan glanced toward the door leading out of the sick bay. It was currently occupied by the _Athena Parthenos'_ marble feet. 'Although I did often visit beaches with my mum **(AN: Yes I am British) **and watch the sun go down.'

Laying back and nestling in Nico's arms, she also looked up at the ceiling.

'Close your eyes,' She said, breathing deeply and burying her face in his dark shirt. 'Imagine the constellations splayed across an inky sky-'

'I don't have to.' Nico interrupted, and kissed her hair gently. They shadow traveled on deck, where the sky was still starry. Heavy clouds drifted past, obscuring their sight of the sky. Morgan's eyes were still closed, but she felt the change in atmosphere. He'd brought the blanket with them, and they sat in the crow's nest on the mainmast, overlooking the clouds.

'How...?' Nico mumbled, holding Morgan close. Seeing the moonlight jagged on the deck, she waved her hand at the sky. It cleared immediately.

'Stand-in goddess of travel, remember?' Morgan yawned. 'Clear skies... are a specialty...'

She rubbed her eyes and pointed at the stars. 'Look how they shine. In reality, so many of these stars are gone, but behold their courage. They burn brightly even after death. If they have strength to continue, so do you.' It wasn't question.

Nico started at Morgan's statement. He hadn't said anything about leaving to anyone. But before he could ask her what she meant, Morgan had drifted off into sleep, safe in his arms.

* * *

**Nico: Ew.**

**Leo: STFU! That was the most adorable, motivating-**

**Pearl: You sound like Oceana after HTTYD2.**

**Oceana: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE FEEEEEEEEEELS MAAAAAAAN! WHY?!**

**Leo: ...**

**Nico: Um.**

**Pearl: Yeah so as an apology for not updating for about...**

**Leo: Two months.**

**Pearl: That was a load of fluff. And fangirl tears.**

**Oceana: *drags Leo behind her* WE'RE WATCHING IT AGAIN**

**Leo: B-but you're-**

**Nico: Mentally unstable? Emotionally unhinged? Dangerous?**

**Pearl: The irony.**

**Nico: *smirks unnervingly* It's my epitaph.**

**Pearl: *shudders* Let's move on.**

**Morgan: *carrying loads of stuff* Hi guys, sorry I'm late I was- Oh okay, everyone's leaving oh right then... 3:**

***Oceana and Leo can be heard crying next door***

***Everyone exchanges looks***

**Pearl: Remind me to buy her that movie.**

**Nico: Seconded.**

**/That was a long AN...**


	7. Breakfast

**Nico: So do you have like a specific order of POVs?**

**Pearl: Nah.**

**Leo: Is is Nee-co or Nih-co?**

**Oceana: I say Nih-co because it's short for Nih-colas.**

**Pearl: Nee-ko sounds more Italian though.**

**Nico: ...Go away.**

**Leo: What do you say? Comment below!**

* * *

Morgan Owens, Daughter of Hermes

Morgan opened her eyes to the bright Italian sunshine. Immediately, she wished she hadn't. So she closed them.

Cautiously, she opened one eye.

And stared right into the beady gaze of a hawk that was squatting on her chest. It screeched a rancid cry in her face.

'WARGH!' Nico awkwardly scrambled up into a sitting position and slammed his back into the crow's nest. 'HAWK!'

Morgan groaned and shoved the heavy bird off its begrudging perch. 'No kidding, genius.' The bird of prey squawked and ruffled its feathers indignantly.

Nico's bed hair - or rather - "nest" hair was cute and all ruffled on one side, curled up like little baby drakon's wings. Morgan couldn't help but smile little at his horrified face. It was understandable, the hawk was filling up half the crow's nest, and kept giving them evils. Morgan opened her mouth to explain this was her father's sacred animal, and it was perfectly harmless, but before she could, the ship shuddered violently and she was hurled into Nico. The hawk screeched in alarm and took off, flying alongside the mainast ahead of them. Alarm bells sounded throughout the _Argo II. _They heard Leo yelling from the helm.

Morgan rubbed her neck, and disentangled herself from their blanket. Nico swore under his breath. 'I'm meant to be on watch!'

Together, they looked over the edge of the little wooden outlook, when a massive grey shape came hurtling toward them. Nico reacted half a second before Morgan, and yanked her down as the boulder skimmed the air above their heads. The hawk dived and disappeared into the thickening fog.

'Thanks,' She said, breathless.

'Don't mention it,' He replied, his eyes wide.

Morgan grabbed Nico by the collar and flew them both down to the deck, where a curly haired girl was running around, frantically looking for a weapon more useful than her _spatha._

_It's Hazel, _Morgan thought, as her winged sandals touched the wooden floor. _Nico's sister._

Hazel did a double take when she saw Morgan. Looking between her and Nico, she shouted over the siren. 'Who the heck are you? Let go of Nico!'

Leo called a cheery greeting from behind the wheel. 'Morning, Morgan!' Despite the tiredness around his eyes and the rumpled clothes, there was a spark of excitement surrounding Leo. Morgan got the feeling she was in the presence of a mad inventor. Nico brushed off Morgan's grip on his collar.

'It's fine, Hazel. She's a friend.'

Confused written in bold letters across her expression, both at Leo and Nico's familiarity, she shrugged and peered over the rails. Pointing, she yelped, 'What is THAT?' On the summit of the nearest mountain was what appeared to be a moving statue. Only it wasn't made of marble, and his looks _definitely _weren't chiseled. If anything, he looked like a crazy hermit.

Nico joined her. 'It's an _ourae, _a mountain god, and I don't think he likes us!'

Morgan sized up the twenty foot tall, mud grey man-mountain sporting a white tunic the size of the _Argo II _sails. He ripped a hunk of rock from the mountain beneath his feet and shaped it into a ball like it was made of dough, and hurled it at their ship, accompanied by an unintelligible bellow. Morgan guessed it wasn't "Good morning."

Leo swung the ship into another dodge, and knocked the three demigods on deck to the floor. 'SORRY!' He shouted, clinging onto the steering wheel for dear life. 'Man the cannons!' Hazel yelled, skidding to the gun deck. She got halfway up the steps when the fling ship tilted to the other side, avoiding several car sized missiles.

'LEO!' She hollered, as Morgan and Nico, winded, got up, only to have the breath knocked out of them again.

The ship lurched out of the mountain god's range, and the silence that ensued was terrible. Apart from the heavy breathing of the demigods and the mechanical groaning of the oars, the _ourae's_ roar faded into the fog. Leo hopped down from the helm and grinned at them, the smile not reaching his eyes when they met Morgan's.

'Dang, I didn't get a chance to test out my latest invention,' _There goes the mad inventor theory, _Morgan thought. 'Oh well. Who's for breakfast?'

Morgan looked up to where the son of Hades was sitting on the crossbeam of the foremast, the hawk out of kicking reach further down from the mast. She watched him climb up the rigging holding a sandwich in his hand, but it was more likely the hawk got most of his ham sandwich. Watching the bonding between boy and bird absent-minded, she chomped on her own BLT. If the ship ever survived the war, it would make one heck of a dinner lady.

She, Hazel and Leo were standing around Buford the walking table, who had brought them the delicious sandwich selection and lemonade. Leo had butter and crumbs on his face, his mouth over-full from his breakfast. Leaning on the steering wheel, he gazed into the middle distance after explaining a little about himself, listening to Hazel's story.

Finished, Hazel spoke. 'Uh, Leo? You have food on your face.'

'Ughh whaa?' Leo turned, forgetting his mouth was full and sprayed the Hazel with crumbs. He swallowed hastily and apologized. Hazel sighed and put her half finished, Leo infested sandwich back on Buford.

'No, it's fine, I think crumbs in your hair work for you.' Morgan smiled at Hazel, her own food having been spared from the contents of Leo's mouth. Giving a half laugh, Hazel ruffled her hair, dislodging the breadcrumbs.

'Sorry,' Leo said again, his face torn between smirking and horror. Before the situation could get more awkward, Hazel addressed Morgan.

'So you're the only ever female child of Hermes?' Morgan nibbled at a stray piece of lettuce.

'Yeah. Well, only mortal offspring, anyway.' Hazel and Leo listened with interest as she told them more about her early childhood, how her mum died and Hermes took her in last year.

'Wow, I guess you're one of the lucky ones.' Hazel said, her eyes on her shoes. Sensing a resentment toward her father from Hazel, Morgan moved on to explain why she was taken in.

'No really, I'm not. I would so much rather live at Camp Half Blood than on Olympus. The only reason I was taken in was because of the fact I _shouldn't _exist. Satyrs didn't find me, but on the bright side, neither did monsters. I'm a total paradox, and to the gods, a potential weapon.' The amount of spite in her voice surprised Morgan herself. 'The Fates prophesied a long time ago a daughter of Hermes would be leverage in times of despair. No one wanted to believe a child of the messenger god could be as powerful as the offspring of the Big Three, or even more so. The Olympians denied it to prevent any unrest against Hermes. Honestly, he didn't want to believe it himself. With Iris messaging not as functional as it should be, I guess I'm just meant to make sure email doesn't crash or something. My destiny.'

Nico knew all of this. Morgan had told him soon after they met, as he was searching for the Doors of Death.

Leo cleared his throat awkwardly. 'Jeez Morgan, that must be difficult. I mean, we're "The Seven", and we're meant to save the world and stop Gaia, but at least we have each other. It's easier having to share the load.'

Hazel put a comforting arm around Morgan's shoulders. 'Hey, you're part of our team now. We can handle all of this together. We fix stuff.'

'It's on our resume.' Leo joked. Morgan felt a surge of affection for the two demigods. She realised she'd been selfish, thinking she had the worst fate woven. Hazel was right - she was one of the lucky ones. Leo and Hazel had had much worse histories than her, yet they put themselves second, behind what they were forced to do by the gods' actions.

Buford ran below deck, taking Hazel's sandwich with him. Glancing at her BLT wistfully, Morgan threw it over the side and morphed her caduceus armband into a sleek, aluminium baseball bat.

'More _ourae_?' She guessed. Peering through the fog, Hazel nodded in conformation. Morgan rose off the ground and twirled her bat.

'Bring it.'

* * *

**Pearl: I see nowhere for this story to go, what with Blood of Olympus and stuff.**

**Leo: Yeah, but when Blood of Olympus comes out, you can incorporate the ending.**

**Nico: This is just a retelling of HoH.**

**Oceana: I know, but it's ... Nope, I got nothing.**

**Pearl: It's kinda schist.**

**Leo: Nah, it's a story of becoming a better person. And dealing with... *points to Nico behind his back* ...relationships and FEELINGS.**

**Nico: ...What is Morgan going to do?**

**Oceana: If anyone dies in Blood of Olympus-**

**All: DON'T JINX IT!**

**Oceana: -She'll be part of an alternate ending, I guess.**

**Leo: *applauds* Genius, maestro. Bellissimo! *to Nico* DID I GET IT RIGHT?**

**Nico: ...**

**Oceana: ...**

**Pearl: ...**

**Oceana: This was a bit of a dull chapter, I'm sorry, and somehow it's the longest too. I'm no Rick Riordan. Pinky swear the next one will be better.**

**Nico: It'd better.**

**Pearl: Why do you always have the last word?**

**Nico: *flourishes hands like a magician* Magic.**


End file.
